


Satisfy Me

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Animalistic Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PIV Sex, Power Bottom Keith, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), amab language, blood (from biting), brief afab language, he's got a knot, only for shiro, oversensitivity, really vague, slightly masochistic keith lol, sweet aftercare, vague discussions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: ~ "I want your tongue." he says, and Shiro strokes a hand down the entirety of his back, clutching hard onto a globe of his ass and teasing the threat of claws in pinpricks that make Keith arch against him with a whine. "Want you to suck my dick." he continues, reaching to grasp both of Shiro's hands, fingers threaded through his while he plants them in the bed beside Shiro's ears. "And I don't want you to touch me until I say." he pulls his lips back in a snarl that Shiro mirrors, licking at Keith's nose playfully and a deep purr rumbling in his chest. ~Long story short...Keith is thirsty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exceedingly nervous about posting this but can I just be the opposite of humble for a moment and say I made myself incredibly horny writing it? Like really horny. Geez.
> 
> Also, this is with Galra Shiro, that boy is tasty okay?

There's meaning in everything he does. Keith knows that Shiro knows it, and he knows that he's gotten his point across multiple times today. Granted, there's something to be said about being half the size of your _'mate'_. Keith knows this frustration deeply, unable to caress broad, muscled shoulders without aid, without Shiro crouched down to the ground. Unable to tease over a sternum blocked by a chestplate, unable to run his hands down a toned belly and come up just short of where he knows Shiro will twitch with interest beneath his suit, unable to plant a surprise kiss on plush lips because he is just too _short_.  
  
Yes, there's something to be said about being half the size of your mate...though that does limit his options, Keith also finds it leaves him with only the most _tantalizing_ of teases. You see, being eye level with your boyfriend's _dick_ at all times can be utilized to your advantage. And Keith does, utilize that is, his advantage.  
  
Shiro is always privy to knowing when Keith wants him. Keith will physically inform him with a brush his hand where he can reach. The small of his back, clasping onto the jutt of a hip slim in build but enormous comparatively, sliding a palm down the back of a thigh so big it can easily claim to rival the size of his torso. Speaking of which, not to mention the size of Shiro's dick. One might wonder just how someone so _big_ and so _small_ can make anything work, and Keith would tell them in curt terms: _his pop didn't raise a quitter._  
  
It's why now he walks with a sway to his hips and Shiro following intently, eager and riled from the day. Keith especially likes to tease him before and after missions. Missions leave their blood flowing, adrenaline high and their actions desperate, _clawing_. Keith likes it the most like that. Close calls especially so, though frightened for one another they may be during, he finds their couplings to be the most intense when losing one another had been on the table. A bittersweet delight, it would seem.  
  
That isn't the case today, recon was all anyone had done. Hell, Shiro hadn't even left the base. Now that Keith is back he is sure Shiro can smell it, smell where he is warm and wet and needy between his thighs. Keith can feel it, as he twists on his heel and smiles up at Shiro while he presses his hand to his door panel. He is _throbbing_ with dire need, only to be sated by a rough, big tongue, and perhaps, if he ends up feeling like it tonight, he will let Shiro fuck him.  
  
If not...he'll just pleasure him in kind.  
  
Shiro's pupils are perfectly round, blown by desire and hooded by dark lashes as he follows Keith inside. Keith sees how his nose twitches with a breath of his scent and his lips part for ragged breath. He wants Keith just as badly as Keith wants him, and Keith turns to lay his hands against their bed, rather tall and wide to accommodate Shiro, it comes up to his sternum.  
  
He looks over his shoulder and heaves a sigh as he leans against his arms, "Take this off for me, won't you Puppy?" he gestures to his own back with a nod of his head, and Shiro's lips curl in a snarl as he gets to his knees.  
  
It's something Keith learned about early-on in their relationship. Galra are fierce lovers, even when gentle in bed they snarl and growl and _bite_. The showing of teeth in the bedroom is their way of demonstrating just how aroused they are. It delights Keith now, rather than making him hesitate as he did the first time Shiro bared his teeth in a ferocious snarl the first time he had ground against him.  
  
Shiro unclasps Keith's chestplate and it clatters to the ground, though neither of them pay it any mind as he pulls the zipper of his suit. Keith arches his back and smiles as Shiro presses kisses and the lightest of nips to newly exposed skin, pale in stark contrast to the dark purple of the skin-tight suit. Shiro trails his lips all the way down Keith's spine, not stopping even when he reaches the dimples just above Keith's ass, instead Keith spreads his legs and Shiro lets loose a growl as he grasps onto his thighs.  
  
Keith whimpers as he throbs and Shiro delves his nose between his legs. Jesus, one of his hands encompasses his thigh  _entirely_ , and Keith is no toothpick. Granted he's not _bulky_ , but _lithe_ in all the right ways. Nonetheless, next to Shiro he looks like a minnow compared to a shark.

Keith bites down on his lip when he feels Shiro's tongue on him.  
  
" _Hey_."  
  
Shiro pauses in nuzzling up against him where he's wet and dripping. It's an awkward angle, even bent over as Keith is, and he wants this right. He wants to _ride_ Shiro's face.  
  
"On the bed." Keith steps out of his suit and uses what's on his hand to toss it to the side, absolutely no shame in his nudity as he hoists himself up onto the bed and sits there, legs swinging as he crosses his arms in wait.  
  
Shiro makes to mount the bed, but Keith holds up a hand.  
  
"Strip first."  
  
Shiro chuckles and Keith tries not to squirm at the thought of how his laughter would feel vibrating against his folds while Shiro delves his tongue inside him.  
  
"Bossy tonight, aren't you?" Shiro asks, husky and delighted.  
  
Keith purses his lips and re-crosses his arms, gesturing to the bed, and Shiro climbs atop it far more easily than Keith did, settling himself up on his back with his head propped against the few pillows at the head of the mattress. His tail flicks anxiously where it lays curled by his side, and Keith doesn't waste a moment in turning to crawl his way over him. Shiro purrs into Keith's mouth when he lays claim to his lips, grinding himself down against Shiro's belly, soft with thick, downy fur and yet hardened beneath with firm muscle. He's aching, panting into Shiro's mouth and whimpering his wants into the humid air between them.  
  
"I want your tongue." he says, and Shiro strokes a hand down the entirety of his back, clutching hard onto a globe of his ass and teasing the threat of claws in pinpricks that make Keith arch against him with a whine. "Want you to suck my dick." he continues, reaching to grasp both of Shiro's hands, fingers threaded through his while he plants them in the bed beside Shiro's ears. "And I don't want you to _touch me_ until I say." he pulls his lips back in a snarl that Shiro mirrors, licking at Keith's nose playfully and a deep purr rumbling in his chest.  
  
" _Alright, baby_." Shiro growls, and Keith smiles as he shuffles his way up, the fur darkened with wetness on Shiro's belly doesn't escape him, it makes heat pool like magma in his core and he's sure he sees a droplet of his arousal fall on Shiro's chin as he settles himself above him.  
  
Shiro wastes no time in tilting his head to nuzzle into Keith's thigh, the join where it meets his hip, and then his mound. Keith reaches down to curl his fingers in Shiro's hair and clenches when he laves the flat of his tongue over him, thorough and slow and agonizing after needing this all day. He takes Keith's dick between his lips and suckles just hard enough that it borders on painful, but Shiro knows that's how Keith likes it. On the edge, overwhelming and ripping a strangled cry from his lips as he doubles over and is forced to grasp the solid headboard to keep himself upright.  
  
"Shiro...fuck... _fuck yes!"_ he gasps, hips rutting into the way Shiro licks and sucks and slurps at him. The obscene sounds only make him ache harder and he can barely breath. Shiro is so good at this, he's so good at breaking Keith to pieces and simultaneously letting Keith feel like he has the reins. He's good at giving him a sense of control while all the while he rattles him to his core and unravels his control until Keith is riding his face and hiccuping on his breath, desperate for every swipe of his tongue.  
  
" _Good boy_...so good...you're _so good to me_ , Puppy." Keith moans, smiling breathlessly as Shiro makes him seize in preparation to crest his first orgasm.  
  
But when Shiro senses Keith is close he pulls back, _slows_ , and Keith grinds his hips into Shiro's tongue, white-knuckled grip on the headboard keeping his attentions while he heaves ragged gasps. Shiro likes to prolong his eventual peak, even though he knows Keith can come _over and over and over_. He likes to make the first one _last._ Last until Keith loses his grasp on his control and submits to him in an entirely different manner than physical. He wants Keith to _beg_.  
  
Keith bites his lip and reaches practiced fingers between his legs, rubbing frantically at his dick while Shiro is busy nuzzling and delving a rough tongue into his folds.  
  
Shiro snarls at him and bites at his fingers just hard enough to make him pull his hand back in surprise.  
  
Keith blinks down at him, flushed from the roots of his hair down to where his toes are curling in the sheets.  
  
Shiro doesn't halt in licking him in wide strokes of his tongue, though the warning in his eyes is clear.  
  
_Don't touch yourself._  
  
Keith huffs out a breath and reaches the same hand back down, though to fist in Shiro's white forelock and tug him forward rather than to jerk himself off. "Don't _tease me,_ then." he rasps, and Shiro turns to bite at the soft skin at the apex of his thighs, this time hard enough to draw the barest amount of blood, licking at the points where his canines pricked Keith. It pulls a moan from him, makes him clench around nothing at the spike of mild pain and the warmth as more blood rushes to his core.  
  
" _Fuck_...fuck _please!"_ Keith pulls his hair and Shiro's tail slaps against his leg as it thrashes. "Want to come...I want to... _want you_..."  
  
Shiro wraps his lips around Keith's cock and _purrs_ and Keith jolts, back arching and his breath stolen from him in a hoarse shout. _Fuck_ it's good, it's _so good_ when he pulses and clenches and Shiro licks up the sparse dripping of his folds even as they quiver with his orgasm.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Fuck, he had figured he might need Shiro inside him tonight.  
  
"Shiro." Keith growls, rutting against his tongue once more, " _Fingers_."  
  
Shiro smirks against him and immediately begins to rub a knuckle against his folds, sounds slick and obscene to the point that they just make Keith want it _more_.  
  
"Where do you want it, baby?" Shiro asks, lips pressed up against him so that his words are as much a stimulant as his tongue. Keith whimpers when he barely dips his knuckle into him, aided by copious slick, "Here-" he murmurs (Keith wants to drive himself down upon that thick finger), Shiro hums as he moves his wet finger to the pucker of Keith's ass and nudges him, smirking, "-or _here?"_  
  
Keith grasps his hand and guides his fingers back, he wants him _inside him,_ he wants him delving into him where he's puffy and needy and dripping onto his _face_.  
  
"I want you in my _cunt_ ," Keith bites out, and Shiro blinks up at him. "Want your _cock_."  
  
"If you're sure." Shiro murmurs as he licks at him once more.  
  
"Please, _please Puppy._ " Keith nods, a low gasp escaping him when Shiro flips them, crowding over him so easily with his bulk. Keith feels so small beneath him, yet so _safe_ , warm and secure in the fact that his mate is going to leave him _writhing_ and clutching onto the pillows so hard he _tears them to shreds._  
  
He knows Shiro can't really use his fingers on him, it's a problem they've had a hell of a time working around because of Shiro's claws, they're just too big a hazard and he can't file them down enough. So Shiro works him open with fingers curled and the point of his knuckle, stretching him meticulously.  
  
It's a long process and Keith clutches so tightly onto Shiro's shoulders while he works that if it weren't for the thick fur coating his body he might have broken skin.  
  
"Shiro I want you _now_." Keith pants, hips rolling onto three of Shiro's knuckles and his ears zeroed in the continuous squelching they make as they enter him. He's so _wet_ and he just wants Shiro to spread him open until he can't breathe. Fuck. He wants him so fucking _bad_.  
  
Shiro's hesitancy is short-lived, mostly because Keith has taken him with less prep before, and he leans down to bite at Keith's neck as he nods.  
  
"Okay baby."  
  
Keith's breath hitches when Shiro nudges the tapered head of his cock against him, and he rubs himself down on it with a whine. Shiro breathes a Galran curse into his ear as he plants his elbows in the mattress and slowly, _ever_ so slowly, pushes into Keith. He parts for him like he's made for it, despite Shiro being so big it took him _two hours_ to even fit him in the first time. Now he's used to it and he's been molded to the shape of Shiro's cock.  
  
His own little cock aches when Shiro's slick skin drags against it, stretching him enough that Keith has to blink tears out of his eyes by the time Shiro is even a third of the way inside. And by then his chest is heaving, breath ragged and his hands clenched tightly in the sheets.  
  
"More... _more_...I want to feel _all of you_." Keith babbles, demanding even as he pleads.  
  
"Don't take more than you can handle, Keith." Shiro murmurs, kissing at his forehead as he sweeps sweat-plastered hair aside with a nudge of his nose.  
  
Keith _growls_ and uses his legs to pull Shiro forward, startling a yelp out of himself and a whimper from Shiro when he slides inside ever further. _Fuck_ if he doesn't want to take his knot one day... _today_ if he can. Maybe not just yet, though, as Keith is gasping and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling while Shiro shushes him and kisses at his jaw as he stills and waits for Keith to adjust.  
  
Jesus, it's _so much._  
  
Keith reaches between them and runs his fingers against Shiro's cock where he's speared onto it and Keith's pulsing around him, stretched _tight_ and hot. _Fuck_ he can feel him against his cervix. It almost hurts, hell, maybe it _does_ and he just likes it.  
  
Keith rocks his hips and glances down, watches and feels his stomach bulge with the motion and he comes right then and there, crying out and clenching ever tighter around Shiro in a way that burns and overtakes him until he's sure he's blacking out a little and Shiro is murmuring his name in concern.  
  
"Keith? Baby? Are you okay?"  
  
Keith smiles even as Shiro wipes tears from the corners of his eyes. "Fuck me." he rasps, hoarse with the way he had screamed as he orgasmed. "Fuck me... _yes...oh yes!"_ he gasps, hands scrambling and grasping onto Shiro's skin, his bicep and his neck. Shiro rasps a growl as he thrusts into Keith, and Keith wails as his back arches, overwhelmed and perfect and fuck if he doesn't want this to last forever.  
  
"I love you. _I love you. I...mmn!_ Shiro!"  
  
" _Shh_..." Shiro's breath is cool over his heated, sweaty skin, and Keith is sure he's going lightheaded from how rapidly he himself is breathing. "I got you, baby. _I got you_."  
  
" _Shiro_..." is all Keith can say, all he can sob the syllables to and all he can _think_ as Shiro encompasses him and fucks him hard until he grunts and asks Keith where he wants him to come.  
  
The smart thing to do would be to have Shiro pull out and come on his belly, but Keith smiles, out of breath, and blinks watery eyes up at Shiro, "Come inside me." he purrs, surprisingly steady despite how hard he's gasping for air, and he reaches between them to rub frantic circles on his dick when Shiro stiffens and pulses inside him. Shiro moans his name, the last of it coming out as a snarl as he drags the points of his canines over Keith's jaw and down his neck. He bites him at the juncture of his shoulder and Keith gasps as he comes once more, full to the brim and aching with satisfaction...for now.  
  
Shiro ruts into him gently, knot swollen enough that Keith can feel it bump up against both his thighs and he smiles even through the overstimulated waves of pleasure that Shiro gives him. He drags out Keith's orgasm until he's tapping at Shiro's shoulder in a desperate need for a reprieve.  
  
" _So good._ " Keith pants, nuzzling into Shiro as he pulls out and drapes himself over Keith's belly. His ears are soft under his fingers and Keith scratches at them to elicit a purr from Shiro, smiling as his tail flicks lazily in the air. "So good for me, Puppy. I love you _so much_." Keith licks at Shiro's jaw and bites gently, delighting in the pleased growl that delves off into a purr that Shiro muffles into his neck.  
  
"I love you too, baby." Shiro murmurs, and Keith tilts his head as he lathers kisses down the column of his neck. "You doing okay?" he whispers, and Keith knows what he means.  
  
"Today is a good day." Keith murmurs with a smile, stretching his legs out on either side of Shiro and reveling in the steady trickle of thick cum he is reminded of every time he moves. "A _great_ day." he finishes with a hum of delight as Shiro laves his tongue over the sweat pooled in his clavicle.  
  
"I'm glad." Shiro says, propping himself up on a hand so he can smile down at Keith, "And how are you _feeling?"_  
  
Keith grins at that, "I want more."  
  
Shiro chuckles, flushing under his fur as he averts his gaze, "I hope you can _walk_ tomorrow." he says teasingly.  
  
"I'd gladly spend a _week_ in bed if it means I can take your knot tonight." Keith murmurs, leaning up to nip at Shiro's nose and snarl at him when he growls at the notion.  
  
"Fuck...you...K-Keith..." Shiro whines, rutting his hips singularly against the mattress in response.  
  
"You think I _can't?"_ Keith raises a brow.  
  
Shiro grins, "I know better than to challenge you, baby."  
  
“Do you?” Keith purrs and rubs himself up against Shiro, dick already throbbing at the thought of more. "Come on, then, _Puppy_."

Shiro’s growl is muffled by his grin, and Keith's breath hitches as he slowly shuffles his way down the bed, pausing to lick at Keith's hip, nuzzle into the curls on his mound as he licks over his dick, and then Keith squirms as he begins to clean his _own_ spunk out of him with wide strokes of his tongue... _purring_ at the taste. Shit.

_Holy shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro knots Keith...Keith loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another chapter to kinda tie this all together for so long so here it is!

Maybe Keith should have known better than to make this into a challenge with Shiro. They are both so utterly competitive that when they spar they spar for hours on end at times because neither of them will fucking _yield_. As it is, Shiro is determined to wring Keith of everything he has.    
  
Keith whines and bucks into Shiro's tongue, gasping and clutching a white-knuckled grip into the sheets. Fuck he's so good. _So_ good at unraveling Keith down to his finest thread and pulling him taught until he breaks in the best of ways.    
  
_Fuck_.    
  
"So good, Puppy. _Mmnn!"_ Keith vocalizes his thoughts as enthusiastic praise. It invigorates Shiro, and Keith bites down on his lip, toes curling as Shiro delves his tongue into the swollen, puffy depths of his cunt. He's certain that he's long since cleaned every last ounce of his spunk from Keith, and now he just wants to devour him whole. Not that Keith would mind, but he fucking said what he wants and he will get it. He wants it so fucking _bad_.    
  
"Please...your knot." he mewls and growls, chest heaving with quavering breaths. " _Shiro_ , fuck...I _need_ you to knot me."    
  
Shiro lets loose a whimper into Keith's folds, and the gentle vibration pulls a groan from Keith. Shiro hesitates, looking up when Keith hauls himself to rest against his elbows, panting.    
  
"Puppy?" Keith whines, pursing his lips in a pout and watching in mild amusement (mostly excitement) as Shiro's ears perk forward and his tail goes still where it had been swinging to and fro in the air. " _Please_."    
  
Shiro surges up and Keith would deny that he squeaks in surprise at the ferocity of his kiss, how he's pressed back _hard_ into the mattress and how Shiro ruts against his legs with a growl. Shiro steals his breath away with deep swipes of his tongue and sharp nips against his bottom lip. Keith's fingers scramble in his fur when he hoists his hips up with a single, enormous hand on the small of his back, and then Keith's exhaling a long, breathless moan into Shiro's mouth as he presses in.    
  
It's an easy slide, since Keith is still stretched and all, but Shiro still hilts just as his knot bumps against Keith. And then he begins his rhythm without hesitation. _Fuck_. He's still a bit raw and it's always a tight fit. _Mmm_ -god this...this is so _good_ though. And he knows Shiro needs to come again before his knot swells.    
  
Keith clutches tightly to him and rolls his hips to the delectable rhythm, whining and gasping, more breathy and high-pitched with each murmur of Shiro's name. Shiro reaches between them with that enormous thumb and rubs at Keith's cock until he cries out in orgasm and convulses around him, and then Keith goes relatively limp, whimpering as Shiro fucks into him desperately.    
  
There's something to be said about Galra stamina.    
  
Keith watches as Shiro screws his eyes shut, sharp canines digging into his lower lip and his hips jerking against Keith even as he slows and (once again) pumps Keith full of his come.    
  
" _Puppy_...fuck." Keith breathes, and the bigger male growls as he pulls Keith up to capture his lips. "I love you." he rasps against him.    
  
"Love you too, baby." Shiro licks into his mouth and swallows Keith's moan, giving a low, rumbling one of his own.    
  
Keith squirms and Shiro grunts, breaking away from his lips and Keith frowns when he doesn't try to press on any further. His knot has swollen full and it's just pressed up against him, no insistence or pushing, just...there.    
  
" _Shiro_." he reaches both hands down and scratches insistently at his hips.    
  
"Keith..." Shiro looks down, and Keith goes still at the hesitance in his eyes, the way his ears are pinned flat against his skull and his tail lays limp on the mattress.    
  
"You okay?" Keith asks. He can read the room when it calls for it.    
  
Shiro blinks from where he had been staring at himself, nestled almost completely inside Keith. "Just...nervous. I don't want this to hurt you." he says, and his ears sag as he speaks, "You had so much trouble just fitting my...uh, _me_...the first time...I just..." he trails off and reaches between them to thumb almost sweetly at Keith's swollen, oversensitive dick, pulling the hood back in casual swipes, making Keith's breath hitch with an airy sigh.   
  
Keith exhales sharply, shakily, trying not to think about how Shiro just keeps circling his thumb there, so slowly it's actually torturous. "But I _did_ fit it, didn't I?" he asks with a smirk, and Shiro flushes under his fur. "I'm fine. I like it...like it when you stretch me. I want it." he stresses. "I'll let you know if it's too much. But...I really don't want to say we can't until we try." Keith glances up at him from where he's been watching him rub teasing circles at his dick, almost startling when he sees that Shiro is looking right back at him. His pupils are blown again, his tail twitching where it rests, and he looks less unsure than he had only moments ago.    
  
Keith beckons him forth with a finger, and Shiro goes easily, bending him in half and inciting a giggle from Keith even as he cups those big cheeks and leans in to press their foreheads together. "Come on."  he murmurs, "I'm ready...don't you want to lock your cum inside me, _Puppy?"_   
  
Shiro snarls possessively, tapering off into a purr, and Keith closes his eyes in bliss as he trails his lips down Keith's neck and sucks a mark into his skin. Then Keith goes stiff as a board and his lips part in a hoarse gasp.    
  
Shiro's pressing forward and fuck... _fuck_ it's so tight Keith can't even _think_. His eyes snap open and his back arches, legs gone stiff.    
  
" _Keith_."    
  
Keith whimpers a moan. Gasping for air, his nails dig into either of Shiro's hips as he just keeps pushing.    
  
"Keith, _baby_."    
  
Keith heaves his ragged breath, turning to look at him through the tears welling in his eyes.    
  
Shiro has that hesitance in his eyes again, "Baby, I can't move if you're _this_ tense."    
  
Keith looks down at where Shiro is trying to squeeze into his cunt. He clenches and pulls a moan out of himself at the sight. Shiro hasn't even fit the width of his knot in. Fuck. "Oh my _god_." he rasps, legs wrapping tight around Shiro and pulling him forward. " _Ahh!_ Fuck!" he surprises himself with his yelp, and Shiro looks alarmed.    
  
"Keith?!"    
  
"Shiro...Shiro you're so _deep_." Keith whines, rubbing a hand over his stomach where it's distended, "Fu- _uck_...Shiro..."    
  
Shiro shudders, and Keith's belly swoops with utter pleasure as he gently pushes forward. He's barely realized that he's crying out consistently with each gasping breath, and it makes Shiro slow, but he hasn't stopped.    
  
"Keith?" Shiro wonders, and then Keith jerks _violently_ at the popping sensation as Shiro finally fits it all inside him.    
  
His ears ring and he realizes he's screamed only belatedly. Keith blinks at the ceiling and turns his watering eyes Shiro's way. He looks positively flustered, hazy and aroused and staring down at Keith in awe.    
  
"You _okay?"_ Shiro whispers, voice hoarse and surprisingly wrecked.    
  
Keith whimpers and tosses his head, "I...f- _uck_... _unng!"_ he can't even twitch without a searing mixture of pleasure and a sharp burn consuming his being.    
  
_"Keith?"_ Shiro bends down to crowd over him in concern and Keith gives a garbled cry at the shift of his knot inside him.    
  
His palm slams into Shiro's shoulder. Holding him in place, "Please...I...I just g-gotta be.... _still_." he gasps. "S'alot. It's... _so_ _much_." he screws his eyes shut and bites his lip.    
  
" _Too_ much?"    
  
Keith shakes his head, "Hold s-still."    
  
Shiro chuckles and the vibration zings through Keith like a bolt of lightning. "That's kind of the point of knotting, baby." Shiro murmurs, "Holding still."   
  
Keith opens one eye to glare at him, and then he reaches between his legs and traces a finger around where he's stretched so tight he can barely believe he's actually fit Shiro inside. His cunt is so warm and puffy from use, slick with the combination of his own, copious arousal and Shiro's cum. Oh fuck it's _so_ hot knowing that Shiro is so big and yet he's _completely_ inside of him. They are locked together. He starts rubbing at his dick with a whine at the thought, "Maybe n-next time..." he pants, "We should...let it grow, inside. That...was h-hard. _Heh_." he chuckles, tapering off into a whimper when he pinches and rubs a firm circle around his own little cock.    
  
"You're okay, though?" Shiro pets his sweat-drenched hair back, and Keith nods.    
  
"Mm. Feels good. So _full_." he slurs, hand speeding up, and Shiro peppers gentle kisses along his temple as he works himself. Keith reaches his free hand down to feel where his belly is distended again, and his orgasm washes over him so very gradually. He gasps and Shiro gives a whine as he clenches around him. Keith slumps to the mattress and Shiro kisses at his lips, lax and open for his heaving breath.    
  
"Can...can we switch? Angle is kinda-"    
  
"Awkward." Shiro agrees, a soft hum of a laugh given as he gently gathers Keith to his belly and rolls onto his back. Gravity just pushes him even deeper and Keith gives a punched-out whine as he rests against Shiro's torso, panting and clutching at his fur. His hips are flush with Shiro's, he doesn't think they've ever been before...no, he _knows_ they haven't. It makes him gasp and press a hand down where his belly is bulging and he rocks his hips with a desperate moan.    
  
" _Fuck_ , Keith." Shiro murmurs. "Let me." he stills Keith's hips with a hand and rubs a knuckle at Keith's dick, steady circles that make Keith whine. His head lolls back and he stares at the ceiling, gasping for air, rutting ever so slightly against Shiro's knuckle.    
  
" _Shiro_...Puppy... _nnng!"_   
  
"Come on, baby." Shiro leans up to lick at the column of his neck and the movement, combined with his stimulation, incites a shriek from Keith as he cums once again.    
  
" _Ahh_...Shiro..." is all Keith can manage as Shiro gently lays them back down, settles Keith against his belly and props himself up on the pillows.    
  
" _There_ you go, you feel so good, baby." Shiro whispers, and Keith mewls and buries his face in Shiro's fur.    
  
Shiro strokes over his back, big hands that span over the width of his body with ease. He's ever so gentle, massaging his thumbs into Keith's hips when he whimpers, stroking his hair back from his face every time he tosses and turns. It's hard to stay still, hard to relax and just _be_ with Shiro buried to the absolute hilt inside him and locked there. He feels so good. So _perfect_. Keith wonders if it's his Galra side that has him actually purring in contentment. That lets him know this is how it's _supposed_ to be.    
  
Shiro's lip quirks up at Keith's purr. "Y'like that, baby?" he whispers, and Keith nuzzles into the enormous palm that cups his face.    
  
" _Mmn_." Keith blinks and looks up at Shiro, "Wanna stay like this _forever_." he murmurs, and he feels a twinge of satisfaction at the way Shiro's fur puffs up and his cheeks go dark purple beneath his fur. He's flustered. It's adorable.    
  
He must have said that out loud cause Shiro chuffs and turns his head to the side, indignant. " _You're_ adorable." he says in retaliation.    
  
Keith just smiles, pressing kiss after breathless kiss to Shiro's palm. _And_ mischievously licking at his fingers...   
  
" _Keith_..." Shiro growls lowly.    
  
" _Mm?"_ Keith wonders, innocent and demure as he takes one of those enormous fingers between his lips and suckles gently.    
  
" _Fuck_." Shiro breathes, and Keith squeaks as he bucks his hips. It's a brief jostle, and Keith just rides out the intense pressure and pleasure from it with a gasping chuckle, releasing Shiro's finger to nip and kiss at his palm again.    
  
It's been perhaps eight minutes, give or take, and Keith can feel Shiro's knot start to soften. It's punctuated by the trickle of cum down the insides of his thighs, gradually making a pool of slick on Shiro's skin. He whines softly and nuzzles into Shiro's chest, humping him in slow, languid circles, desperate to keep that overbearing feeling of fullness. Shiro snarls, and Keith grows more invigorated by it, sitting up with a wince and bouncing himself as much as he's able to on Shiro's cock. It's not much, what with how his poor thighs need to spread to accommodate Shiro's hips. And with how much he's shaking, tired and over sensitive...he can only do so much.    
  
Shiro clutches at his hips and rocks him roughly, and Keith gives a strangled cry, hands gripping onto Shiro's where they're just...so _big_ , moving him with ease and fuck... _fuck_.   
  
"Shiro...Puppy... _fuck!"_ he shouts, reaching one hand between his legs to rub furious circles at his dick.    
  
Shiro pants heavily, rolling Keith onto his knot and throbbing inside of him, Keith can feel it like a heartbeat. It makes him whine and undulate even as Shiro bounces him on his cock.    
  
" _Puppy_...oh my god." Keith blinks his eyes open and stares down at him through tears and a lidded, blissed out expression. His hair matted to his skin with sweat and his lips puffy and red from how much he's been biting into them. It's a stirring sight.    
  
"Gonna cum one more time for me, baby?" Shiro growls, eyes deep pools of black, lips pulled back in a grimace of a snarl and his breath heaving.    
  
"Yes!" Keith whines, rubbing harder at his dick, he's so _close_...fuck the last one always takes the longest doesn't it? He grows frustrated when his fingers slip through the mess they've been making and he slumps forward to grind his mound against Shiro's cock instead. He gasps with every fucking breath he takes, and then Shiro's knot swells again and he cries out when he slams his hips up into him once more. It rips his orgasm from him and he thinks he might have blacked out for a moment.    
  
Shiro is cooing and stroking his hair at the nape of his neck when he comes back to himself, giving him shivers as he praises him, tells him how good he feels, how good he's been for him. Keith moans softly and squirms, delighting in reminding himself of the painfully tight stretch of Shiro's knot.    
  
He could get used to this.    
  
Keith turns his head, barely able to open his eyes, but he wants to see Shiro. He smiles at him, exhaling raggedly as he murmurs, "Love you, Puppy."    
  
Shiro beams, eyes crinkling at the corners as he strokes his thumb over Keith's cheek and pulls gently at his lower lip with a blunt claw. Keith kisses the enormous pad of his thumb and Shiro purrs.    
  
"I love you too, baby."    
  
It takes another ten minutes for Shiro to finally slip out of him, and with it Keith finally realizes that the throbbing he was feeling was actually himself. His cunt clenches with a deep-set ache at the sudden emptiness that he can feel in his throat.    
  
" _Fuuu_ - _uck_." he whimpers, reaching a hand down to just clutch at where his folds are puffy and burning hot, pulsing with each beat of his heart.    
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Shiro asks as Keith wriggles at the discomfort, stroking his hand down Keith's back, "Keith? _Baby?"_   
  
Keith huffs a laugh, groaning as he looks at Shiro over his shoulder, and then he smiles through the tears in his eyes. "Ow."    
  
"Oh _baby_." Shiro murmurs, ears sagging. He kisses his shoulder and rubs soothing circles over his hips. "I'm sorry."    
  
"Don't be." Keith murmurs, "I'm _fine_ , Puppy." he shifts and gasps, gingerly moving to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.    
  
"Where are you going?" Shiro asks, a frantic energy in his voice.    
  
"I need a shower." Keith says, hoisting himself to his feet.   
  
Shiro moves to follow him, and Keith thinks his protective manner is silly until he takes his first step and he squeaks as he goes down. Shiro catches him by the arms before he can fall flat on his already-sore ass.    
  
" _Oh_." Keith chuckles softly, looking up at Shiro with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Let me." Shiro says as he hoists him up into his arms, and Keith grumbles but he nuzzles into Shiro's neck all the same. "I _did_ say you might not be able to walk tomorrow."    
  
Keith sniffs and strokes at Shiro's chest, still smiling, "And _I_ said I would gladly be stuck in bed _all week_ if I could take your knot, Puppy." he leans up to kiss and lick at Shiro's jawline as he speaks, and Shiro shivers.    
  
"Yes you did." Shiro says as he gently sits Keith down on the lip of the tub to start the water going.    
  
Keith hisses and adjusts himself, reaching his hand back down to press and soothe at his aching cunt. " _Wow_." he murmurs, and Shiro glances at him curiously.    
  
"Doing alright, Keith?"    
  
Keith shrugs and flicks at the water in the tub with his feet, splashing lightly. "Sore." he answers, "And...you probably wouldn't believe me if I said it...but-"    
  
Shiro scoffs, "Don't tell me you're _still_ horny."    
  
Keith blushes and rubs a little at his dick, swollen and terribly sensitive, enough that the barest touch makes him squirm.    
  
" _Keith_." Shiro growls softly, and then he shakes his head and pats the surface of the water. "Come on, get in."    
  
Keith sighs and does as he's bid, sinking into the warm water with a hitching groan and rubbing at his face as he leans against the lip of the tub. " _Fuck_." he rasps.    
  
It hurts and yet it feels really, _really_ good to soak in the hot water.    
  
Shiro climbs in with him and it displaces a fair amount of the water, sends a few splashes over the edge of the tub. Keith purrs softly at the way Shiro licks his cheek, up to his hair, pulling him close to hug and groom him. It's another Galra thing, one that at first had felt strange and taken some getting used to. But now it makes him melt and groan with quiet pleasure, Shiro's rough tongue eliciting goosebumps against his scalp.    
  
"Thank you." he murmurs, lax against Shiro's chest where he's laying back in the tub and stroking big, warm hands over Keith's back. It soothes at the ache in his loins, and he can't help but squirm. 

"For what, baby?" Shiro wonders, nosing at Keith's cheek. 

"For knotting me." Keith rasps.

Shiro stills for a moment before he turns Keith's head up to capture his lips, chaste and sweet with the barest hint of a tongue darting forth to lick at his mouth. Keith parts his lips in a quieted mewl, wanting more, but Shiro presses his forehead to his, eyes closed and a deep, rumbling sigh heaving out of him.   
  
" _Puppy_..." Keith whines, and Shiro takes to rubbing his thumbs in firm circles over his hips and the small of his back. It hurts in a good way, releasing the tension in his muscles he accumulated during their passionate lovemaking. He has no other course of action but to go limp and pliant against him.   
  
"Doing okay, baby?" Shiro asks, taken to grooming Keith's hair again. It's plastered against his scalp by now, practically combed through by the barbs of his tongue.   
  
"Mhm." Keith sighs.   
  
" _Good_." Shiro gently grasps his jaw and turns his head so he can lick and kiss his way down Keith's neck. Keith pants, undulating once against Shiro's belly before he promptly decides the stimulation is too much and gives up with a groan. "Don't push yourself, baby." Shiro says.   
  
" _Mnnng_." Keith huffs against his fur.   
  
"Want to wash your hair?"   
  
"No."   
  
Shiro chuckles and Keith whimpers pathetically as he sits him up so he can pour water over his scalp. Keith grumbles like an angry cat the whole time. Even as Shiro lathers shampoo over his head and makes him quiver with soft pleasure. It's only when Shiro finishes rinsing the soft space equivalent of conditioner from his hair (making Keith sputter at the water running down his face) that Keith relaxes again. Shiro clutches him to his chest while he stands, water dripping and cascading absolutely everywhere, and steps out of the tub.   
  
He's toweled dry and lain against the mattress before he can quite register it happening. He stares up at the ceiling while Shiro takes on the far more industrious task of drying himself to the point he doesn't soak the bed, blinking slowly as his lethargy finally catches up to him. He turns his head when Shiro emerges from the bathroom, chuckling at the sight of his fur all puffy and sticking up all over the place.   
  
Shiro huffs, eyes barely visible through his fur as he moves to sit next to Keith on the bed and takes a fine brush to his fur.   
  
" _You_ try living with fur, see how funny it is." he mumbles as he carefully brushes his face and his ears.   
  
Keith rolls onto his side and shuffles over to lay his head against Shiro's knee, pressing a kiss there and letting his eyes fall shut.   
  
"Tired, sweetheart?" Shiro wonders, briefly stroking a hand through Keith's damp hair.   
  
" _Mm_." Keith manages. Tired is an understatement. He's _exhausted_. And he even dozes off against Shiro's knee while he works the brush over his fur.   
  
"Hey, baby. Let's get into bed, yeah?"   
  
Keith squirms and gasps as Shiro gently lifts him and sets him down under the covers, sliding in beside him.   
  
He falls asleep snuggled up to Shiro's chest, listening to his heartbeat as a soothing cadence into sleep. He's sore and achy but thoroughly content and happily fucked-out. He'd do it all again in a heartbeat.   
  
(For now though...he sleeps in four hours more than he usually does the next day. And yes...he does need to take a day to lounge in bed, positively, thoroughly _wrecked_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's what he deserves." 
> 
> That was fun and I wish I'd done it sooner, thank you so much lovely readers :3   
> Come find me on  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow-up chapter...maybe.  
> Come find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
